


Про первые разы

by FemYujiS



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: - Это стыдно.- Мы же лучшие друзья, у нас постоянно должно случаться что-то стыдное.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 3





	Про первые разы

\- Так ты решил? – нервно интересуется Хагён, и Тэгун только мотает опущенной головой, что на его языке значит «это всего лишь детское обещание на мизинцах, почему ты вспоминаешь?». 

Первое их обещание действительно осталось в глубоком детстве и поначалу казалось наивным и невинным. Если они не найдут себе лучших друзей, то во всем станут друг для друга первыми, так они договорились. Тэгуну единственному позволялось видеть слёзы из-за разбитых коленок, Хагён научил его сбегать из дома затемно и тайком гулять, пока оба совсем не замёрзнут. От нового вкуса мороженого и целого дня в библиотеке в конце лета до первого любовного письма на парте Тэгуна, написанного девочкой, которая больше смущала и пугала его, чем вызывала желание ответить взаимностью.

А потом Хагён просит поцеловать его, напомнив о старом договоре на двоих. Вряд ли они – единственные друзья, пробовавшие настолько безрассудное, Тэгун отдает себе в этом отчёт. Но они живут в Корее, где такие эксперименты осуждаются даже за закрытыми дверями, поэтому нельзя и мысли допустить, что это стоит риска. Тэгуну хочется удавиться – он не успевает отказаться, и первый раз получается неловким и неумелым, и шея затекает, и чужие плечи он сжимает наверняка не мягко и нежно. Если бы он представлял себе, как это должно случиться, то получилось всё равно лучше фантазии. Хуже другое – Хагёну понравилось, Хагён что-то для себя решил, когда отвел взгляд и с загадочным видом отказался признаваться вслух.

***

Иногда Тэгуну нравится целоваться за закрытыми дверями и зашторенным окном комнаты, когда гормоны и недостаток тактильной нежности зашкаливает – тянет обнимать и оберегать кого-то хрупкого и нежного, почти зависимого от него. Но есть только почти родной Хагён, никогда не ворчащий на такую конспирацию и не сопротивляющийся, если его ухватить за плечи, разворачивая к себе поудобнее. Хагён не против, даже когда Тэгун не сдерживается и укладывает его на лопатки. Только становится отзывчивее, пусть и не как мягкая и податливая девочка, с которой Тэгун успел сходить на пару скучных свиданий. За далёкое сходство хочется стукнуть друга, и выключить радио, которым они заглушают шум с улиц, потому что какие-то парни поют о кружащем голову вкусе чужого языка. Но Хагён гораздо сильнее любой девушки и сбежать от него сложнее, чем от самого себя. 

Сложнее и в детстве, и спустя время, когда он снова стоит рядом и припоминает обещание, которое переросло во что-то дикое и больше подходящее для мыльной оперы, чем для рядовой истории о дружбе. Хагён говорит:

\- Что тебе мешает?

А сам мёртвой хваткой вцепляется в край своей футболки, как бы ни пытался строить из себя взрослого. Он не останавливается:

\- Я хочу попробовать. И это должен быть ты, мы обещали любой первый раз…

Этот неуверенный ребёнок, когда-то предложивший Тэгугу лучшую дружбу в мире, теперь просит с ним переспать. Требует, как на законных основаниях. Тэгун даёт ему подзатыльник для профилактики, и обнимает.

Он не в первый раз обнимает друга, даже если не всегда этого хочет. Просто потому что Хагёну бывает плохо, потому что он верит в целебную силу прикосновений, а сам приставать в такие моменты не любит, что бы ни болтали люди. Тэгун в плохом расположении духа может и отпихнуть, и не лучшее настроение точно рухнет вниз. Но в этот момент Тэгуну самому плохо, как никогда в жизни. Будто сейчас только лечебные объятия могут излечить и его. Хагён тёплый и непривычно смирный, поэтому вместо позорно быстрого согласия он выдавливает только тихое:

\- Это стыдно.

А Хагён успокаивающе проводит ладонями по его спине, расслабляя.

\- Мы же лучшие друзья, у нас постоянно должно случаться что-то стыдное.

Тэгуну даже не хочется спорить, такой уж у него Хагён.

***

Хотя друг привычно отводит его в комнату и щёлкает дверным замком, отрезая пути к отступлению, Тэгун впервые чувствует себя настолько неловко. А Хагён всего-то вскользь говорит, что «готовился» к его приходу, и что можно не волноваться, ничего страшного не произойдёт. Для Тэгуна страшное уже происходит, но он отмалчивается. Он честно не стал скрывать свой испуг давным-давно, в первый раз, когда Хагён упал с дерева из-за не вовремя треснувшей ветки. Теперь он старше, выше и шире в плечах, и мог бы поймать друга так, чтобы тот не вздумал сломать себе руку. Но и Хагён перестал быть маленьким и потерянным, хотя всё равно выглядел так, будто не понимал, зачем в это полез.

\- Я так хочу.

Успокоил он их обоих.

\- Всё нормально, Тэгун, правда.

И нервно облизывает губы. Ничуть не соблазнительно, как и стягивает футболку, и в нерешительности замирает, не трогая ремень. У Тэгуна совсем нет желания раздеваться, даже если Хагён вспоминает:

\- Да чего мы там раньше не видели?

Ведь «видел» на его языке не означает «смотрел и разглядывал». Ему стоит поучиться у Хагёна с его напряжённым взглядом и расслабленно опущенными плечами, который тянет к нему руки, как за обычной порцией объятий. Тэгун может противостоять этому жесту, всё же его друг – не самое милое создание в мире. Но он не пытается сопротивляться, опускаясь на кровать рядом и утыкаясь в чужую шею, вместо обычной целебной процедуры ведя пальцами по бокам. Почти щекоча пальцами и своим дыханием, и улыбаясь тому, как Хагён возмущённо вздыхает и пытается извернуться. Не за этим Тэгун пришел и не к этому готовился, но у друга не столько хвалёной гибкости, чтобы вырваться и сбежать. Или у него слишком много силы воли для одного, пусть и упорного парня. Тэгуну в нём это всегда нравилось, пусть он не говорил об этом вслух. И о том, что ему понравилось бы сейчас, между ними, он точно не решится сказать даже Хагёну.

Минус одна футболка, в которой он почти не запутывается и которая спасает его от долгого расстёгивания пуговиц рубашки. Или от неподобающе грубого первого раза с так и не снятой одеждой Тэгуна. Ему не хочется быть пошлым и торопливым, наваливаться со спины. Он представить себе не мог, что начнет строить планы, что захочет сейчас чего-то кроме как запихнуть голову под холодную воду. Он думает, что нельзя закрывать глаза и представлять на месте Хагёна какую-то девушку – это нечестно и грязно, а ему нужно быть именно с ним и поддерживать именно его. Он ведь обещал, хотя бы в первый раз принадлежать другу.

Хагён ловит его руки, которые только и делают, что гладят чужую кожу, не ища чувствительных точек, а просто стараясь сделать приятно. Но друг любит любые прикосновения, поэтому проблемы в бесцельной ласке быть не должно. Проблемой оказывается отодвинуться и стянуть джинсы прямо на кровати, не сорвавшись на дружный смех. Сдержаться они не смогли, но под мягким и взволнованным взглядом Хагёна всё веселье и немного неловкости Тэгуна ушли.

Тянуться к нему за поцелуями – слишком знакомо, чувствовать на спине горячие ладони – почти привычно. Разница только в количестве одежды на них и в том, чего они оба ждут. Тэгун впервые целует не только в губы, но и по линии челюсти. И признаёт, что без длинных девичьих волос, лезущих в лицо, гораздо удобнее. За короткие пряди можно легко потянуть назад, прося запрокинуть голову, и неудобно изогнуться, целуя ещё и шею. Хагён шумно сглатывает. Хагён падает назад, чуть не ударяясь головой о спинку кровати, и тянет его за собой. Не хочется оставлять его в покое, рука сама собой ложится на тёплое бедро. Тэгун не вёл себя так откровенно никогда раньше. Для него слишком много этих «никогда» рядом с Хагёном, но нет ни одного «мы никогда не станем этого делать». Ладонь сдвигается выше, пока он уверенно раздвигает чужие губы. Но Хагён не разрешает дотрагиваться до него совсем криминально, чтобы не стало неприлично, а то и мерзко для Тэгуна. Тэгун сцеловывает его возмущение и всё равно тянет пальцы куда-то вглубь, почти наугад, ловя дрожь, испуганный вздох и приглушённый стон. Внутри Хагёна горячо и липко, и ему действительно не стоило лезть, потому что безумно стыдно, но страшно отдёрнуть руку и напугать этим друга в ответ. 

Они больше готовят Тэгуна морально, чем тело Хагёна, и всё равно его руки дрожат, упираясь в кровать. Одеяло под пальцами мягкое и холодное. Хагён крепче стискивает его нетерпеливо, боясь, что Тэгун передумает. Или что передумает он сам. Тэгун проглатывает завистливые слова про чужой размер, который бы оценили девушки, если узнали. Зачем Хагёну эти девушки, когда он болезненно хмурится и тихо стонет от боли, как и должно быть в первый раз в представлении Тэгуна. Он почти верит, что на этом сегодня и навсегда всё закончится. Горло сжимается от спазма, но в его плечи впиваются пальцы, отвлекая.

\- Тэгун, мне больно.

Он должен бы послушаться, остановиться сразу, но голова идёт кругом и на пару секунд не даёт себя контролировать. Ему тоже больно и тесно, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться оказаться ещё чуть глубже.

\- Всё правильно, я тебя невинности лишил.

Он говорит медленно, заполняя паузы сорванным дыханием и не только. Хагён дышит тяжелыми короткими вдохами и с трудом выдыхает обиженное:

\- Эй, я же парень!

Тэгуну достаточно того, что это Хагён. Что он не отталкивает и не отпускает его, что стонет так, будто уже успел посадить голос. Его ноги прижаты к бокам Тэгуна, поза неудобная, но не двигаться невозможно. В глаза смотреть неловко, а отворачиваться – всё равно что закрывать глаза и думать о ком-то другом. Тэгун против. Он даже останавливается и дёргает Хагёна за руку, когда тот пытается закрыть ею горящее лицо. Это странно и хорошо одновременно, почти до конца смотреть друг на друга близко. От взгляда Хагёна он плавится и краснеет хуже, чем от самых пошлых слов с радио, которые лезут в мысли. От того, что хочется быть сдержаннее, гладить Хагёна по бёдрам снова и не стонать так предательски. Но сейчас и никогда он не станет отказываться от тихого, звенящего в ушах от удовольствия:

\- Тэгун-а.

Упав на одеяло рядом и не в силах даже обнять, Тэгун благодарно целует его в висок.

***

Тэгун ярко вспоминает этот последний момент первого раза, когда нажимает на звонок квартиры Хагёна. У него сумка с вещами и решимость, которой не хватило тогда, чтобы признаться не только самому себе. Он мог бы заранее накручивать себе и беспокоиться, что Хагён успел найти себе сильного и независимого мужчину, которого обнимает крепко, как Тэгуна когда-то. Но он не забывает, что они всё ещё в Корее, где сильные и независимые мужчины не подыскивают себе постоянных хороших мальчиков. И вряд ли друг стал бы молчать о такой находке. Узнавать о чужой жизни первым – тоже его исключительное право. 

Хагён не выглядит удивленным, только немного растерянным, ведь в последний раз они виделись пару часов назад, и Тэгун ничего не говорил о переезде в его слишком маленькую для двоих друзей квартиру. У Хагёна в прихожей уйма обуви, но ни одних чужих ботинок. Тэгун от этой мелкой детали верит – дождался, и легко заканчивает вопросом повисшую в воздухе фразу:

\- Как думаешь, мы можем в первый раз…

\- Полюбить друг друга?

Хагён улыбается, и Тэгуну становится как никогда в жизни спокойно.


End file.
